Airplanes
by CheesyDip15
Summary: "Well, I don't know. What would you wish for?" She asks curiously as I gaze off into the night sky. "I already have everything I could ever wish for." Jori.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**This is just an one shot I was thinking of last night. Decided I'd give it to you guys so you didn't think I was off smuggling drugs across the border… wait, what?**

**Italics= flashbacks. Anywaysss… enjoy! **

Jade's POV

"_Jade! Help me please?" She pouts as the blankets and picnic basket in her hands start slipping. I roll my eyes and take the last drink of my coffee before throwing into a trashcan. I walk over and take the basket while she readjusts the blankets so they're not dragging on the ground. "Will you tell me where we're going yet?" I shake my head and smirk at her as she sticks her tongue out at me. _

"_No, because then it wouldn't be a surprise. Am I right?" She sighs as we get to a fence. I motion to her to give me the blankets, and once she does, I throw them over the fence, and then the basket; considering it only has a zip lock bag of strawberries dipped in chocolate and some vanilla scented candles. _

_I jump up on to the fence and put my fingers through the small openings as I climb up._

"_Be careful…" I hear her say before I get to the other side and fall on top of the blankets. _

"_Come on, it's not too high." I tease before she mimics my actions, of course slipping a few times, before making it over. _

"_Where are we?" She asks as she throws the blankets over her shoulder. I shrug and continue walking across the pavement until I get to the side of the building where there's a fire escape leading to the roof. _

"_Jade…"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_This is Hollywood Arts, isn't it!" She cries, throwing her arms out to her sides, the blankets falling onto the blacktop. _

"_Good job Vega, I actually didn't think you'd recognize it at night." I muse. "Last time I underestimate you."_

_I grab the basket as I begin to climb the ladder. I look down and notice that she's rearranging the blankets as she tries her hand at climbing the ladder. I make it to the top and she's right behind me. I put my hand up to help her on the last step when she slips. But I grab her hand in time and pull her onto the paved roof._

"_Thanks..." She breathes as I kiss her forehead before setting the blankets down. Once everything's situated, we lay back and look up at the sky. I've always preferred night over day, because even I have to admit, the moon and the stars are amazing. "Why'd you bring me here?"_

"_Because I knew you'd like it." I say simply as she intertwines our hands. _

"_You were right." She whispers. A few minutes pass as we just silently admire the shining stars before she squeals as an airplane flies over our heads. _

"_Wouldn't it be cool if airplanes were shooting stars that we could make wishes off of?"_

"_Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?" _

"_Well, I don't know. What would you wish for?" She asks curiously as I gaze off into the night sky._

"_I already have everything I could ever wish for."_

That was a month ago, when everything between us was perfect. I messed up, I don't know what happened to me that made me want to take it all out on her; but I did and she broke up with me and moved on. Well, not really, she's not dating anyone, but she doesn't love me anymore.

I'm sitting on my couch in my house with my note book to one side and my pen on the other. I've been trying to come up with something new for my play that I'll be directing in November, but all I can think of is Tori. And it's completely pathetic considering it was my fault, but I've tried to fix it and it always ends up blowing up in my face. So I just kind of… gave up.

I sigh as I get up to go downstairs to get something to drink. I look at the clock and it's already 9:21.

"Great." I mutter. I sit on the couch and right as I'm about to turn the TV on, there was a pounding at the door. I groan and stand up when the knocking gets louder. "Geez, I'm coming."

I open it to reveal a very pissed looking Cat. I open my mouth to say something when she pushes past me. I shut the door and turn to face her, my eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell are y-"

"No, shut up and let me talk." I snap my mouth shut surprised by her sudden outburst. "What the hell is wrong with you, Jade?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, leaning against the door. She looks at me in disbelief before closing her eyes tightly in frustration.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You and Tori, you know, the girl you're in love with is leaving. She's getting on a plane to head to Florida and I don't think she plans on coming back." She yells; her face red with anger.

All I can do is stand there, trying to make sense of what was just said.

"Earth to Jade!" She says, waving her hands in front of my face. "Look, I know you really suck at admitting your feelings, but when you were with Tori, you were the happiest I've ever seen you. And I know your parents' divorce was shock, but you really didn't need to take it out on Tori. She didn't deserve that."

She's right. At least now I know why I was such a bitch to her, but I never thought I was that terrible.

"When does her plane leave?" I blurt out.

"An hour; but if you're going to try to fix this, don't push her too hard, she's already on the edge of the cliff." She says firmly before I nod, grab my car keys and my credit card as we both run out of the door. We get into my car and I look at her questionably, to which she just smiles and shrugs.

"Couldn't let you go without you knowing what plane she's on."

"Good point." I say before taking off towards LAX.

After about 45 minutes we get there, I park in the parking garage and we start running like crazy people down the moving walkway. When we get to the place where they check your luggage, I hand them my purse and motion for Cat to do the same.

"This is as far as I'm going." She says, but before I can protest, she cuts me off. "Good luck, Jade."

The lady hands me my bag after a few more minutes. It could have taken hours, but since it's the last flights of the night and it's the middle of a business holiday, it only took a short amount of time. Amen to that.

I finally reach the last gate when I see them about to close the doors.

"Wait!" I yell as I reach them. They open up the gates and I see the back of a pink sweater and blue skinny jeans. "Tori!" I scream as she turns around.

"Jade?" She yells back in disbelief. I try to get through the two men, but they hold me back.

"You need a ticket." One of them says. A ticket…

Oh shit. How could I have forgotten that I need a fucking ticket to get on a plane? Just as I'm about to scream, I feel my pants pocket vibrate. I pull out the phone and notice it's a text from Cat.

_Look in the bottom right of your purse. Thank me later._

I slowly put the phone back and reach into my purse and pull out a plane ticket. I swear, that girl isn't as dumb as everyone says.

I show the men the ticket and they let me through so Tori and I are now standing in the metal and carpet enclosed walkway.

"We have to take off in 5 minutes." The other guy says, turning away.

And so we talk, just her and I for 4 minutes and she's crying, I'm crying and it's a huge mess.

"So you know about everything?" I ask as she nods, wiping at her eyes. "About the other girls, the drugs and the alcohol?"

"…yeah." She says softly. I nod and shift my feet.

"I'm not going to Florida with you, am I." I ask as she just shakes her head. I should have known I had hurt her, but I never thought that I had completely changed this person who was once so vibrant and full of energy. I hurt her.

I destroyed her. And that thought alone is enough for me to want to fix everything, take it all back.

"We have to board all passengers now." The first man says. I look at Tori and she clears her throat.

"If airplanes were shooting stars, what would you wish for, Jade?" She asks quietly as another tear falls from both our eyes.

"Another chance," I say softly, hoping it would change her mind.

"Some wishes aren't meant to come true." She whispers before walking down the rest of the walkway and stepping onto the plane.

"Maybe someday they will." I whisper.

**Okay, I have to admit, my eyes stung just a little bit when I finished this. **

**Review and an airplane will grant you a wish ;)**


End file.
